The present disclosure relates to a drive transmitting device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An image forming apparatus of an electrographic manner includes a transferring roller which transfers a toner image carried on a photosensitive drum to a sheet.
For example, an image forming apparatus includes a variable motor coupled to an image carrier and a constant speed motor coupled to a transferring roller. The variable motor changes a peripheral speed of the image carrier in accordance with a thickness of a recording sheet. The constant speed motor rotates the transferring roller at a constant speed.